


La profesora de Steve Rogers

by Nonimi



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 20:52:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11425980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonimi/pseuds/Nonimi
Summary: Natasha Romanoff es la nueva profesora en la universidad SHIELD, dejando un oscuro pasado en la universidad de HYDRA,  superando a un hombre que la daño más que nadie.En sus nuevas clases, conocerá a un escultural rubio Steve Rogers, quien de inmediato le hará querer jugar con sus redes, no por nada es conocida como BlackWidow, su alumno le provocara más pasión que todos los hombres que han pasado por su cama.¿Que pasará cuando tendrá que decidir entre lo profesional y el deseo?¿Lograra dejar de pensar que el amor es sólo un juego de niños?Romance y DramaPrincipal: RomanogersLigero: winterwitch





	La profesora de Steve Rogers

Natasha Romanoff se encontraba frente a un gran espejo maquillándose de forma simple pero realmente concentrada, mientras de fondo se escuchaba una movida canción de rock. La pelirroja estaba por comenzar nuevos desafíos en la prestigiosa universidad SHIELD, pues este sería su primer año como profesora de cátedra, ya que se le había asignado el curso de anatomía y fisiología en traumatología y ortopedia, como parte de la innovación académica de la universidad.  

Ella se debatía si es que estaba ansiosa por los nuevos desafíos o estaba realmente aterrada por la vida que había dejado atrás. Después de todo, solo tenía veintiocho años, ya llevando a cuestas un doctorado y muchísimas publicaciones en distintas revistas del área médica. Si bien la motivación de haberse inclinado por la docencia estaba en la de iluminar a quienes serían el futuro, también había una razón muy personal que le dolía en el alma. Le cabreaba enormemente pensar en tener que estar encerrada en una sala llena de jóvenes idiotas con sus problemas adolescentes, pues parece que cada vez les costaba más madurar a la gente. Además, con este trabajo tenía asegurada muchísimas investigaciones que estaba más que ansiosa por comenzar, pues necesitaba con suma urgencia focalizar su mente en algo productivo o se volvería loca.

Terminó de arreglarse, sintiéndose un poco apenada al notar su apariencia frente al espejo. Pues sentía que se había arreglado demasiado, inclusive más que en los últimos congresos. Su gusto por el deporte le hacía tener un buen cuerpo y siendo sinceros la genética le había favorecido, prácticamente podría ponerse una bolsa de basura y Natasha Romanoff se vería como la chicha más sexy del planeta, y si a eso le sumamos una agradable cara, penetrantes ojos color verdes y un hermoso cabello pelirrojo, no se podía negar que era el sueño de cualquier hombre, e inclusive algunas mujeres.

Manejo lento a la universidad, pues había salido con tiempo y además entre más aplazara esta tortura, sería mejor, solo pedía que le tocaran alumnos inteligentes y que de verdad les interesara el tema, o que al menos mostraran un poco de respeto, no como los alumnos adinerados y estúpidos que le habían tocado en la universidad HYDRA.  Se detuvo de golpe al recordar aquella universidad, donde había estudiado toda una vida y donde vivió recientemente las peores experiencias. Recordó a aquel hombre que tanto daño le hizo y del que había intentado huir, olvidando todo lo que había pasado. Pero el recuerdo era más fuerte, su cuerpo le recordó las asquerosas sensaciones, haciéndole llorar otra vez. Rápidamente se reprendió y limpio con rabia sus lágrimas.

Llegó en su pequeño y económico auto, el cual desentono de inmediato con el resto de los lujosos autos que al parecer tenían todos en la facultad de medicina de la universidad SHIELD.

 _– Viudita!!!!! –_ Escucho que alguien le llamaba a sus espaldas, al girarse no lo podía creer, era Clint Barton, con quien había trabajado y compartido algunos meses. Cuando el junto a su mentor Nick Fury, habían asistido a HYDRA para realizar una investigación en conjunto.

 _– ¡Wow! ¡Hawkeye! No me lo puedo creer_ _–_ Sonreía divertida Natasha, realmente no esperaba encontrarse con su antiguo amigo en esta universidad, la verdad había sido tan rápido el cambio, que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de asociar o investigar, con que rostros se encontraría en esta institución académica, sólo sabía que estaría Nick Fury pues él la había ayudado.

 _– No puedo creer que Natasha Romanoff se haya atrevido a dejar la maravillosa y adinera universidad de HYDRA, por venirse a la universidad pública SHIELD –_ Dijo Barton de forma risueña, provocando un escalofrío y mala cara en la pelirroja, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por el rubio, pero que ya se encargaría de averiguar.

 _– Así es, necesitaba nuevos aires_ – Y sólo con esa corta frase, Romanoff dejó rápido el lugar, antes que sus emociones salieran a flote. Aún debía ir a su oficina, reconocer rápido el lugar y finalmente asistir a su clase de las 8:30.

Natasha intentó que todos los malos pensamientos que la atormentaban desaparecieran rápidamente, le alegraba haber visto un rostro conocido. Ordeno rápidamente su oficina, luego tomó los materiales necesarios para realizar su clase, como su libro y plumones. Saludó alegre a la secretaria Maria Hill quien de inmediato se encargó de indicarle donde estaba la sala asignada.

En un pasillo se encontró con Nick Fury, quien de inmediato la recibió con un abrazo. Después de todos habían hecho muy buenos lazos cuando trabajaron en conjunto, y fue gracias a ese hombre que había logrado un traslado tan rápido y efectivo, pero por sobre todo sin mayores preguntas por detrás. Según recordaba, Clint le había comentado, que el profesor era temido por los alumnos, pue se hablaba que era realmente estricto en neurofisiología, asignatura que dictaba desde hace mucho.

Natasha pasó por un café y rápidamente se apresuró a subir al tercer piso pues le tocaba dictar clase en el salón A-32, y ya estaba siendo la hora de comenzar. Ella odiaba profundamente llegar atrasada.

 _–_   _Disculpa, ¿sabes dónde está la sala A-32? –_ _e preguntó un chico atlético a la pelirroja, quien dio un pequeño sobresalto al sentir que alguien le tomaba el hombro, de inmediato se giró sonriendo de forma amistosa.

 _–_   _Claro, de hecho voy para allá, si quieres vayámonos juntos –_ propuso cortésmente la profesora.

Caminaron un par de metros en silenció, hasta que el joven rubio decidió romper el hielo antes de atravesar la puerta:

 _–_   _Disculpa que te haya hablado, vengo de otra facultad. Mi nombre es Steve, Steve Rogers, al parecer seremos compañeros este año –_ Al finalizar, le extendió cordialmente la mano.

_–_   _Un gusto señor Rogers. Soy Natasha Romanoff, la profesora de anatomía en traumatología y ortopedia –_ Dijo la mujer tomando su mano de forma gustosa, regalándole una sonrisa ladina. A continuación, se apresuró a entrar e ir al escritorio, mientras el chico más que avergonzado se dirigía a algún lugar vació.

Natasha espero un par de minutos, según su lista no deberían ser más de cincuenta personas y a simple vista, parecía que ya habían llegado todos. Ya que era un curso nuevo, quizás muchos alumnos no se conocían. Decidió hacer una de esas estúpidas y aburridas actividades, en la que los chicos se presentan y básicamente explican porque decidieron alguna carrera con el área de salud.

Natasha carraspeo un poco la garganta para llamar la atención, luego que vio a muchos ojos posados en su cuerpo, se sintió un poco molesta, conocía muy bien las miradas que le daban los hombres del salón. Lo primero que hizo, fue presentarse como la Dr. Natasha Romanoff, les dejó muy en claro que bastaba con que la llamaran por su nombre.  Lamentablemente tuvo que hablar de su trayectoria académica porque ya había recibido varias miradas despectivas sobre todo de mujeres, de inmediato recordó experiencias pasadas, sabía muy bien que varios en esos momentos estarían pensando que con quien se acostó para tener ese cargo. Pero su discurso fue interrumpido por un alumno que llegaba ocho minutos tarde, según el reloj de muñeca de la pelirroja, quien de inmediato le enmarco una ceja mientras le preguntaba su nombre.

 _–_   _Wow lindura. Perdón la tardanza. De saber que tendría a una modelo como tú en esta clase, hubiera llegado a la hora –_ Dijo el hombre, mientras se quitaba los anteojos de sol de forma seductora.

 _– ¿Su nombre? -_  Repitió Romanoff mucho más enojada.

 _–_   _James Barnes –_ Le respondió de  manera risueña.

 _–_   _Muy bien señor Barnes, en mi clase sólo aceptare cinco minutos de retraso, según mi reloj ya lleva casi diez, así que le solicito amablemente abandone este salón y, por cierto, la próxima vez que me llames lindura olvídate de tener descendencia –_ Natasha lo dijo realmente molesta y un tanto avergonzada, por hacer una amenaza como tal en su primer día de clases, se reprimió mentalmente.  Cuando enfoco la mirada en sus alumnos, pudo notar que Steve miraba de forma furiosa a Barnes, quien sólo se encogió de hombros y le dio una sonrisa burlesca, daba la impresión de que esos hombres se conocían.

Luego del altercado, una exasperada Natasha les explico la modalidad de la asignatura, incluyendo sus contenidos y evaluaciones. A continuación, les explico la actividad de presentación a sus alumnos, recibiendo más de algún suspiro enojado. Ella la verdad no estaba para nada interesada, así que mientras les dedicaba una que otra mirada fingiendo interés, leía un artículo recién salido sobre traumatología que tenía sobre la mesa.

Sin embargo, cuando fue el turno de Steve Rogers, de verdad le puso atención. Pues no podía negar que esos ojos azules, ese cuerpo atlético y esa voz aterciopelada de verdad le habían llamado la atención.

 _–_   _Soy Steve Rogers. Lo más probable es que no me conozcan pues no soy de esta facultad. Estudie artes y en esos momentos me encuentro en un magister en tecnología y salud, me estoy dedicando a realizar prótesis en 3D de extremidades. Es por esto que sentí muy realizar esta asignatura pese a que en mi equipo ya haya traumatólogos. Bueno mi motivación inicial fue ayudar ex soldados, pero hoy en día estoy interesado en las prótesis pediátricas –_ Fue lo que dijo Steve, recibiendo miradas curiosas de algunos alumnos, mientras varias de sus compañeras prácticamente se lo comían con la mirada, acción que de cierta forma molesto a Natasha.

Natasha no incluyo mucho más a su clase, sin embargo, les dejó lectura obligatoria para la siguiente clase, pues tendrían controles semanales. Con esa acción, abandono el salón, cuando por segunda vez en el día, sintió que alguien tocaba suavemente su hombro.

 _–_   _Disculpa por haberte confundido esta mañana. Realmente espero disfrutar mucho de tu clase y de verdad pondré todo de mi para aprender. Y por cierto no odies a James, él es un poco desordenado, pero te aseguro que es un maravilloso traumatólogo -_  Fue lo que dijo Steve provocando asombro en Natasha, pues jamás pensó que ese hombre desaliñado y risueño, no fuera sólo un simple estudiante.

 _–_   _Tranquilo Steve, le daré una segunda oportunidad al sr._ Barnes. Pero asegúrale que no seré dulce si me vuelve a poner sobrenombres. Espero nos llevemos bien este semestre – Al decir eso, Nat le dedico una sonrisa. Provocando un leve sonrojo en Steve.

 _–_   _Natasha, disculpe que te moleste tanto. Pero como no vengo de una carrera de salud, me sería muy útil la recomendación de algún texto base –_ Steve le dedico una sonrisa, que iluminaria el día de cualquiera.

Natasha le prometió tener una selección para la siguiente clase. Sin embargo, antes de marcharse busco en su cartera el artículo para la siguiente clase, excusándose en que ya lo había leído más de una vez. Se lo regaló a Steve de forma impulsiva, sintiéndose un poco tonta.  Steve lo recibió alegre, y se fue rápido a su siguiente clase. Cuando Natasha se dio vuelta, no pudo evitar gruñir, al ver a Clint quien le miraba con una sonrisa tonta, mientras le hacía ridículas señas para molestarla con su alumno.

 _–_   _Me doy cuenta que ya estás rompiendo corazones, tal como en HYDRA –_ mientras le daba un gran abrazo y le revolvía el cabello _– Aunque aquí no saben que eres una viuda negra –_

 _–_   _Serás imbécil Clint. Ahora llévame a comer algo, si no quieres que te patee tan bien como lo hacía en HYDRA –_ Así fue como ambos profesores salieron a la cafetería, mientras comentaban su primer día de clases. Ambos prometiendo que si no había  cervezas todas las semanas, morirían por la estupidez de los alumnos.

El resto de la mañana fue bastante tranquilo para Natasha, quien aprovecho de conocer las distintas instalaciones y averiguar con quienes más estaba compartiendo espacio. Durante el almuerzo, Clint la presentó con otros profesores, como lo fueron Wanda una joven psiquiatra muy reconocida, quien de inmediato se hizo amiga de Natasha. Pietro, el hermano gemelo de Wanda quien se dedicaba a impartir la asignatura de medicina del deporte y Bruce, el serio inmunólogo.

Al día siguiente, Natasha se encontraba terminando de ordenar el nuevo librero de su oficina, cuando sintió que alguien llamaba a su puerta. De inmediato hizo memoria, pero no recordaba haber citado a nadie. Gran fue su sorpresa al abrir y encontrarse con unos ojos color azul profundo, cuyo dueño le sonrió con dulzura de inmediato.

 _–_   _Natasha disculpe que la moleste, sólo venía a darle esto –_ Dijo extendiéndole una pequeña caja – _Por el texto que me dio ayer, y por el error de haberla confundido con una alumna, realmente lo siento –_ Natasha lo miro sorprendida.

 _–_   _De verdad esto no era necesario, de todas formas muchas gracias –_ Al abrir la caja quedo impactada, dentro habían seis muffins de distintos sabores, que se veían realmente deliciosos _–_   _Pero Steve no era necesario que gastaras dinero en mí, por favor recíbeme algún libro de regalo._

 _–_   _Natasha no te preocupes, de verdad. Mi familia tiene una pastelería, quizás la has visto “Pastelerías Rogers”, lo sé, no muy creativo el nombre. Así que estas delicias no me costaron nada. Además, los hice yo, especialmente para ti -_  Al decir esto último, Natasha creyó sonrojarse, técnicamente el alumno más guapo de su clase había llegado con unos exquisitos bizcochos preparados por el mismo. Nada más que un Dios griego que sabía repostería, se mordió el labio ante unas excitantes imágenes que estaban pasando por su cabeza.

Decidió que, si no hacía algo pronto, llevaría al correcto Sr. Rogers contra su escritorio, pero la alfombra le jugó una mala pasada a ella y su tacón, provocando una caída que fue evitada por Steve.  Quien la tomo por la cintura, mientras ella se tomaba de los duros bíceps del rubio. Ambos se miraron por unos segundos, con una mirada llena de deseo que quemaría a cualquiera, Natasha sin pensarlo comenzó a acercarse al rubio, pues ansiaba sus labios. Cuando escucharon un ruido, ambos se giraron de golpe, haciendo que sus labios se rozaran. Sus miradas se cruzaron con las de Barton, quien los estudiaba muy concentrado.  

 _–_   _Nos vemos el próximo miércoles Sr. Rogers –_  Al decir eso, le paso un libro al rubio y prácticamente lo hecho de su oficina - _Clint toma asiento –_ indicó ahora la pelirroja.

Luego que Steve dejara el lugar y una intranquila Natasha tomara asiento, Clint no paraba de sonreír, hasta que no aguanto más y expulso una sonora carcajada, recibiendo la gélida mirada de Romanoff.

 _–_   _Cuidado blackwidow, quien se acuesta con niños amanece mojado –_ Natasha quedo inmóvil antes las palabras dedicadas por su amigo. Steve tenía algo, que la hacía querer liberar toda la pasión que tenía dentro, algo que ningún hombre le había hecho sentir hasta ahora.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por haber leído.  
> Espero sus comentarios :)


End file.
